


Celestial's Breeze

by PupAndCub



Series: Mark My Words [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Ears, Fay - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, faery, fairy taeyong, king mark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupAndCub/pseuds/PupAndCub
Summary: Rare it is for a for divine being like faeries to answer human's call for help yet, king Mark's distressed call didn't go ignored by one peculiar faery.





	Celestial's Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to XYLØ - Afterlife and not proofreaded yet so read at your owm risks... Idk about summary yet and I need sleep and more Markyong in my life.

 

Mark looks ahead as a crown too bright and heavy on his head has just been placed. Not even a exhale passes that the crowd of his people, his crowd, erupts in loud cheers. Mark's stays motionless as he surveys the scene from a point of view that doesn't seem to be his but it is. Mark doesn't even know what he should feel at this precise moment. There’s no turning back and running away. Mark feels empty and dislikes- loathes it. But somehow, that emptiness unables him from doing something he shouldn't do from his subjects perspective, like ripping off the crown that seems to have become part entire of his body already into his head and maybe destroy it into pieces until there’s only the pieces that can be shredded no more.

More pieces of the little king’s stoned heart, stones more as he watches the people- his people, applause for him or more like applauding for the crown on his head. Mark’s eyes flicker up. Not quite able to see the crown and if he cranes his neck higher it will probably fall. He doesn't need to anyways. For the past four months he has been seeing the crown while sleeping, awake. Its presence always lingering somewhere in his mind, just like them. A deep gold, ornamented of little red jewels redder than red, redder than blood. This crown sure has made blood flow just by existing. A Crown that would make one drown in riches till and after their death.

The crown they desire so much, but Mark had to come back and claim back or more like be forced to his spot on the throne as the only remaining holder of the Lee's blood. Mark mentally sighs. He sees it all. His eyes travel to the left, envy. Middle, jealousy. Right, hate. And far in the back, pity...

Masks can't hide the truth from him. Mark has always been way too observant along with his smartness, although, his damned curiosity that had always been too strong, too curious for his own good and it brought him here.

Is this… his destiny? Ruling over the kingdom that abandoned his mother and him? Puerile. How would he have known that his mundane mom, he never met has had an affair with the king of Solaria resulting in him, Mark, the king's illegitimate son and as of now, king. Mark wanders back to the fallen king's funerals he refused to attend in spite of his curiosity. Why should he attend the funerals of the same king who left his mother and him to fend for themselves, resulting in his weakened mother dying when he was barely two years-old. Mark's balls his shaking hands in rage.

Why should he be obliged to marry someone he doesn't know for the sake of this ever so cold land that is his but not so is. Mark feels himself suffocating, the pressure becoming too much he starts having a hard time breathing. Mark’s panic attacks have always been strong, but this one is something else. He can't breathe. Before his eyes welcomes black Mark mutters “God, help me breath.” Is the last words that leaves his lips as his body falls soundlessly and slowly on the floor. The only thing that can be heard is the wind. A soft and precise wind that seems to have a mind of its own picks the unconscious king up in the air and engulfs him and then the room is empty. The young king is gone. Gone like the wind or gone with the wind?

 

 

**♢♢♢♢**

 

 

Droplets of translucent water fall from the deep purplish sky and attains Mark’s slumbering form.  
Mark hazily opens his eyes to gold that easily matches the sun's shine. Except they are two and they are blinking down calmly at him. Mark blinks once, twice and gasps before and takes his head off where it was resting on the golden eyed creature’s lap and scrambling to his feet only to fail to do so. He feels so weak, so tired, so sleepy… Mark’s eyes threatens to close again until he hears a soft chuckle coming from the unreal beauty in front of him. Silver hair, golden eyes, cherry lips, the sight has Mark blinking again for good measure. He must be in a dream or… Dead? Mark thinks back to his earlier episode and mentally nods, that must be the reason.

But then why does his throat hurt so bad? He shouldn't be feeling like he's… Like he's alive when he's dead.

Mark takes a shaky breath and tries to utter words to the cat-eared creature intently observing him and ends up coughing like he has a cat lodged in his throat because of the soreness of it.

The dazzling fairy tilts its head to the side and whispers a few words in a language unknown to Mark before the latter’s coughing stop all together and his throat feels the best it's ever felt. Mark, mouth slightly agape feels around his throat for any sign of soreness left but nothing, gone. He’s deep in his mental interpretations of the situation when hears soft laughter coming from the amused looking creature in front of him. Mark mentally nods, most surely a dream. There’s no way such a beautiful creature could exist.

“ Beautiful? Why, thank you." Taeyong grins, non hidden amusement in his voice and if Mark is flushing pink right now he will never acknowledge it.

“You have quiet a blank face there, but your eyes and cheeks says it all. How cute.”

“I am not cute and stop reading my mind or whatever it is ― first of all who are you... What are you?”

“Oh, right, introductions~"  
Oh my god. What is this cuteness? Mark brakes himself for a remark about his mental gushing over the golden-eyed being but he doesn’t show signs of having heard his thoughts or something like that so Mark mentally sighs in relief and he corner of the fairy’s lips quirks up, “I told you. Your eyes are a giveaway.”

Mark frowns in favor of arguing and the silver god surveys him with a serene smile.

A few seconds or minutes of Mark openly staring at the other’s calm face and then the eyes that had closed for a few minutes slowly opens and Mark doesn't look away despite being caught staring way too entrenched by the gleaming gold. Before Mark hears him talk again, he sees a hint of an intriguing smile that doesn't disappear even when the cat-eared boy starts speaking.

“I am Taeyong, fay of the wind and most assuredly the prettiest fay to exist.” Taeyong, the faery of the wind ends his presentations with peace signs around his twinkling eyes.

“Oh.” Is all Mark says in awe before he catches himself and pursuits, “And I'm-"

“King Mark Lee of Alabastria, I know it all.” he chuckles.

“Did you do research about me?” Mark accuses.  
Taeyong giggles at that and hums, “I just told you I'm the fay of wind didn't I? There is practically nothing that I don’t know about you humans. Besides the wind told me many more things.”

Mark arches an eyebrow, “Like what?”

Taeyong hums and seems to be meditating as he gracefully rub behind his cat ears and Mark is definitely not staring at the cute cat ears and wanting to touch them- just to check if they are real… Yeah.

The fay clears his throat to bring back Mark’s attention from his ears. Mark babbles a little to hide his embarrassment, but fails as an obvious pink tints his cheeks. He looks down instead, waiting for Taeyong to actually disappear because this is a dream right?

Taeyong starts slowly, gently, to not scare away the untrusting young king, “The birthname that your dear mother passed away when you were two years old is Minhyung, and you asked your aunt to change your name to Mark when you learned that your father was the king so that he never finds you. Only you and your aunt knew about this. But it somehow didn’t help your case. Am I right Minhyungie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this world I started building so far. Hell yeah to cat-ears.


End file.
